


Desire's Edge

by AdmantCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bondage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Love, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Teasing, and a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Miu and Kaede kick-start the weekend with a night of lovemaking, with Kaede taking pretty heavy control of the situation - much to Miu's (almost) pleasure.





	Desire's Edge

Kaede hummed some classical tune or other in her dorm room’s bathroom, flattening her hair as she ensured she was happy with how she looked - more than anything trying to draw out the process as long as she could. Her playful hums were undercut by a constant, underlying moan that echoed out of the main room. Kaede couldn’t help but grin to herself as the moans reached a heightened level before a loud sound of defeat, before the constant moans resumed. This cycle had repeated at least three times, and each time it did Kaede was both consumed by the need to go into that room and carry out her own desires, or spend a little longer in the bathroom and deny herself that gratification - and the denial of the occupant of the bedroom’s desires, too.  
  
Either way, she couldn’t hold off much longer. Kaede gave herself one more look-over; once she’d set up their little situation in the dorm room, she’d gotten out of her normal school uniform, now wearing a rather risque light blue nightgown that barely fell to her thighs - she wasn’t really the vain type, but Kaede couldn’t help but feel that she looked _good_ . And if she felt she looked good, well, she wanted to know what her partner was going to think. Speaking of which…   
Kaede crept across the bathroom floor, glad she’d taken off her shoes, moving silently on her bare feet. Stepping through the open bathroom door, she lay her eyes upon her bed, a cheeky grin spreading across her face as she watched her helpless partner.   
  
Miu was spread out across the bed, each of her limbs tied to the corners of the bed’s railings. She was almost completely naked, sans for her black choker and fake barbed wire that she always wore (at Kaede’s request). In addition, she was blindfolded, her blond hair messily spread across the bed. Light muscles strained in her arms and thighs despite Miu’s rather curvy proportions, pulling against the bonds that prevented her from achieving her desire - a vibrator (one of Miu’s _many_ , Kaede had noted) lay just between her thighs, literally milimetres from her groin. Kaede had tied the ropes in such a way that anchored her in that exact spot on her bed; no matter how much she struggled and strained, at best she could brush the tip of the vibrator against her lips for a miniscule, beautiful moment… But never enough to achieve an orgasm. Kaede _almost_ had sympathy for her partner, but when it came down to it, Miu had no one to blame for this but herself.

* * *

 

It had been the start of their weekend, and after having dinner with the rest of their classmates, Miu and Kaede had retreated to the latter’s dorm room for some _quality time_ , which just met a lot of making out and inevitably, rather exciting and wild sex. At this time, the two had been dating for six months, and had only recently began being with each in an intimate manner - and via this, the two had learnt a lot about each in a sexual manner. Well, more accurately, they’d learnt a lot about Kaede sexually moreso. During their intimate moments, Miu was an even more exaggerated form of her normal persona - as soon as they even began to kiss, all of her bravado and composure melted to butter under Kaede’s lips, becoming little more then putty in the Ultimate Pianist’s expert fingers. Furthermore, Kaede had learnt something she hadn’t quite expected - she absolutely _loved_ being the one to make Miu so submissive and weak; she loved climbing on top of her during sex, pinning her down and taking control of the situation. And despite their lovemaking sessions becoming more and more explicit and wild, it wasn’t the dominitive Kaede that had led to the spicy situation Miu found herself bound in. No, it was Miu herself who was to blame.   
  
The two girls had already begun a wild makeout session, hands roaming across each other’s bodies - soon, as usual, Kaede was straddling her girlfriend, lightly pinning her wrists to bed. And then, Miu had murmured something, at least the best one could whilst another girl’s tongue was in her mouth.   
  
“What was that, Miu?” Kaede asked, leaning back whilst still lightly holding down Miu.   
  
“You should look in my bag.” That weak composure fell over her face again, averting her eyes from Kaede’s. “I-If you want. S-Something you could do to me.” Kaede raised her eyebrows, despite smiling and nodding.   
  
“Ok, don’t move an inch, though.” Kissing her gently again, Miu made something akin to a squeak, literally not moving as Kaede climbed off her. As Kaede located Miu’s bag, she had to hold back a gasp as she found the kinky contents of her backpack. She was actually pretty impressed at Miu’s bravery at carrying all this around, in public, all day. Inside the bag lay a _lot_ of rope, a few pairs of handcuffs, and two rather expensive looking vibrators. Kaede looked back at Miu with a bemused look, who was still laying on her bed where Kaede had left her. Dumping the rope and the vibrator next to her scarlet-faced girlfriend, Kaede gave her a long look.   
  
“W-What?” Miu asked, looking away with an embarrassed look.   
  
“I don’t think you just had an ‘idea’ of something if you brought _all_ of this with you.” Kaede couldn’t help but giggle at how indirect Miu was being, despite being the one who brought all of this gear with her. But then again, how timid Miu got at times like this, was one of the reasons Kaede had fallen for her. Well, that and her more prominent… physical features. Not getting an answer for Miu, Kaede continued, dragging a length of rope up next to Miu’s head as she straddled her once again.   
“Come on, you’ve always got me leading at times like this.” She brushed a finger over Miu’s cheek, moving her face centimetres from her girlfriend’s own. “What do you want me to do to you?” Miu seemed to grow even brighter, her hands gripping the sheets from sheer tension.   
  
“B-Besides screwing me like normal?” Miu half-grinned, her composure immediately dropping as Kaede stroked her cheek a little harder.   
  
“W-Well, you’re always pinning me down, and being on top, and I thought you might want to use some ropes on me, and I never was able to do it to myself well enough besides that one machine I used…” Kaede narrowed her eyes at that last comments.  
  
“Did you invent a machine to tie yourself up.” Miu’s bravado came out again at a mention of her inventions, grinning at her slightly-concerned girlfriend.   
  
“Fuck yeah, I did! I got stuck for seven hours, but it was worth it for how much it got me off!” ANd then she was laughing, Kaede sighing since this form of Miu was a little more exhausting to deal with.   
  
“So it was _that_ good even by yourself?” Miu stopped laughing, seemingly aware of where Kaede was going. “How good would it feel…” Kaede grinned, running a finger from her cheek, down Miu’s neck, her fingernail scratching at her fair skin ever so slightly before reaching her cleavage. “...for me to do it to you?” Miu visually gulped, the lightest gasp escaping from her lips as Kaede continued to stroke gently at her exposed breast. “So…” Kaede whispered seductively, her hand slipping beneath her uniform and underwear to firmly grasp at Miu’s chest, a elated gasp slipping from Miu’s mouth. “What do you want me to do to you?” Kaede had only just begun to play with Miu, but she was apparently already so pent up that she was already really feeling the pleasure in her chest. Miu looked at her girlfriend, open-mouthed, before she answered.   
  
“Tie my wrists t-together.” She visually rubbed her thighs together, as if the thoughts of what Kaede was going to do to her was _really_ getting her together. Kaede grinned at Miu, leaning in to kiss her lightly, as if a prelude to what was without a doubt going to something much more heated and sexy. Kaede slipped her hand from Miu’s breast (earning a disappointed glance from Miu herself) and stroked her cheek, looking a little serious for a moment.   
  
“Tell me if you’re not comfortable with what’s happening, okay?” Kaede whispered to her girlfriend, her other hand running over her ribs. Miu didn’t say anything besides panting loudly, nodding in response, understanding (despite her inbuilt horniness) that Kaede wasn’t going to hurt her. That was one thing that was unspoken between the two - a level of trust despite their wildly different personalities and actions during sex.   
  
Having said what she needed to, Kaede basically lept upon Miu, kissing her passionately as her hands began to roam her object of attraction’s body. Nowhere was off access to Kaede’s expert fingers. She _was_ going to do as Miu had asked… just not in the way Miu had expected. After all - she’d brought a _lot_ of rope. Kaede nibbled at Miu’s neck as her hands began to work her body, undoing her bizzare garters and belts, and pulling away her large blue ribbon and after only a few minutes, Miu lay on the bed in her underwear, jerking wildly as Kaede began to move down her body, kissing from lips, to neck, to chest, to her soft belly, her fingernails lightly raking over her ribs, making Miu writhe in pleasure. Her teeth found the edge of Miu’s belly button, and Miu had to stifle a yell, her legs pressing around Kaede’s torso. Sitting up, Kaede ran her fingers over Miu’s inner thighs, not quite reaching her most sensitive areas, but still enough to get her really going. In all honesty, Kaede just liked watching Miu’s reactions as she teased here - at the very least, she loved to see how satisfied Miu became as Kaede pushed herself back up to Miu's uooer half.   
  
“Sit up, for a sec.” Kaede muttered, Miu immediately following her ask without skipping a beat. Kaede unclipped Miu’s bra, throwing it to the side as Miu once again flopped back, her breasts free to be the object of Kaede’s attentions. Forgoing any subtlety, Kaede basically buried her face in Miu’s soft breasts, showering them in a sea of kisses as her fingers danced across them, lighting tugging and twisting at her nipples, Miu clasping a hand over her mouth to quiet her moans. Kaede wasn’t much better - she was still practically fully clothed sans her shoes and socks, but just being enveloped by Miu’s _unrivalled_ chest was enough to make her grow weak in the knees and a fire to burn inside her. As she drowned and played with Miu’s breasts, one of Kaede’s hands slowly slid down the bed and found her burning groin, slowly beginning to pleasure herself, softly moaning into Miu. Miu was not unaware of this fact, despite Kaede still giving nearly all of her attention to Miu’s breasts.   
  
“Hey, don’t leave me out of the fun…” Miu tried to reach down and touch herself, but Kaede let go of her breast and grabbed her wrist before she could, denying Miu access to her own pleasure. “Eeeeeh!” Miu shrieked, half from surprise and half from excitement. Looking up from her chest, Kaede grinned, sliding further down Miu’s body again as she let go.   
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get all the release you need…” Miu seemed a little satisfied, before Kaede added: “When _I_ say so.” That seemed to push Miu over the edge, even more so as her girlfriend stripped off her underwear, leaving her completely naked on the bed, in contrast to the fully clothed Kaede. Reaching down to the bag, Kaede pulled out three additional lengths of rope in addition to the one already next to Miu. She playfully ran a length of it across Miu’s leg, making her girlfriend shudder.   
“Excited?” Kaede murmured, making Miu just stammer some indiscernible reply. With two of the lengths of rope, Kaede straddled Miu, sitting just above her breasts, giving her a good look up her own skirt as Kaede worked out _exactly_ what she was going to do. As Kaede tied an end around Miu’s wrists, Miu grinned at Kaede, or more specifically Kaede’s crotch.   
  
“You’ve gotta get some hotter underwear, Kaede. You should shop where I do, it’s got the-” She was cut off as Kaede tied to the other end of the length to the corner of the bed, tightening it in a way to stretch Miu’s arm out almost completely.   
  
“I dress fine, thank you, and I wouldn’t have that kind of attitude with someone tying you down.” Miu finally connected the dots, her eyes darting to her now bound arm.   
  
“I-I asked if you could bind my wrists, not tie me d-down.” It wasn’t fear that fell over her eyes, it was something Kaede had seen every time they’d made love. Desire and excitement, except magnitudes more.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Kaede leant in again, grinning. Miu simply shook her head and strained her arm against the tight bond, a visible thrill running through her body.   
  
“Fuck no.” And that’s how it went. Slowly, drawing out the process for as long as she dared, Kaede bound each of Miu’s limbs to the corners of the bed, tightening them just enough so Miu could do little but wiggle her naked form. As each limb became trapped, her breath became more exasperated and excited, her chest heaving from her pent up desires. Her job done, Kaede lay down next to Miu, her girlfriend’s head turning to face her, her mouth hanging slightly open as Kaede stroked the top of her breasts.   
  
“Comfy?” Kaede grinned, only getting some obscure moan as an answer, along with a vague nod. “Good.” She whispered, her hand sliding down Miu’s body to finally stroke at where she needed it most. Her limbs tensed as her body willed itself to thrash about as Kaede’s fingers stroked her clit gently, the ropes disallowing these moments. So, Miu had nothing to do but moan and groan and jerk her hips as little as she could to get all of this passion out of her body.   
  
“Ruin me…” Miu gasped as Kaede increased the pressure on her core, quickly being silenced as Kaede lent in for a kiss. Kaede had to conceal a giggle - Miu’s warped mindset led to a _lot_ of weird comments like that, but Kaede couldn’t help but admit to herself; it really got her going when Miu submitted her everything to herself. And having that level of control over Miu let her get away with such acts as…   
  
Miu miniscule restrained thrusts and jerks were reaching a fever pitch, her fists balled up and her kisses firmer and more desperate. Kaede touches grew alongside this, pushing Miu towards the orgasm that she craved, bringing her right to the edge, Miu’s eyes rolling back before… Nothing happened. Kaede’s hand retracted and her lips pulled away from Miu’s, her girlfriend’s eyes growing wide in some cocktail of rage, desperate need, and pure ecstasy.   
  
“Thought that’d get you going.” Kaede winked, getting up from the bed, making Miu begin to thrash again on the bed, not being able to crawl towards that desire that was just almost in reach in any way.   
  
“W-Why are you d-doing this…” Miu moaned. “Y-You’re awful, let me, let me get my rocks off, y-y-you…” Kaede again grinned, loosening her tie in a movement that made Miu squeak and go silence. 

“Don’t worry.” Kaede whispered, leaning in close again, kissing her again. “Before the end of tonight, you’re gonna explode.” Their eyes locked for a few moments, something new coming out in Miu’s eyes, nodding wordlessly. “Until then…” Kaede wrapped her tie around Miu’s eyes, blindfolding her entirely, making Miu’s tongue practically fall out of her mouth. “You just be patient. I’ll be in the next room, so give me a yell if you’re not happy.” Miu’s masked face seemed confused, but not worry fell over her body - just understanding. Even if Miu couldn’t see it, Kaede poked her tongue at her, running a hand down to briefly stroke at her vagina again, making Miu jerk wildly. “I won’t leave you alone, till then at least.” Grabbing the vibrator out of Miu’s bag, she placed it strategically between her spread thighs, just in reach if Miu stretched out _just_ enough. Turning it on, she brushed it gently against Miu for less then a second, letting her know what she had to do, before dropping it to the bed for Miu to crave. “ _Have fun.”_ Kaede whispered, Miu moaning as she fought against her bonds to try ‘get her rocks off.’ Grabbing her ‘special outfit’ she’d brought for just such a night, Kaede moved to the bathroom.   
  
And that’s how she came to now.

* * *

  
  
Her moans were so loud and needy that she didn’t even notice the quiet Kaede enter the room. For a few minutes, Kaede just watched her girlfriend fight the predicament Miu herself had wanted so badly. A thin sheet of sweat covered her body, a tiny bit of drool running from her lips as she fought so hard to try and achieve orgasm. The view was not lost on Kaede - the eternal struggle taking place in front of her was so incredible, and just… sexy to her, that she gently lent against the wall, closed her eyes and promptly began to get herself off to the wonderful sight in front of her, fighting to stifle her moans to not break Miu’s feeling of solitude.   
  
“...?” The blinded Miu slowed down her efforts for a few moments, looking around the room as if she could actually see, slowly ‘looking’ directly at the occupied Kaede.   
“I c-can smeeelll you, Kaeidot.” Miu groaned, finding it hard to talk properly in her sex-addled state. Kaede snapped out of her zone, slipping her hand from her underwear as she strode over to the unseeing Miu, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
“When it comes to sex, nothing trumps your nose in the end…” Kaede giggled, stroking Miu’s neck, making the inventor move her head from side to side just from that tiny action. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” It was funny, of all the things Kaede had done so far, nothing had made Miu so flustered as the pet name Kaede had for her.   
  
“Damn it, let me cum, this isn’t fair…” Miu moaned, her hands helplessly trying to get out of her bonds. “Jacking it so close to me is just…” She didn’t get to finish as Kaede lent in and kissed her, slipping her arms around Miu’s neck, tightly holding her close lovingly. And then, as if to torment her further, Kaede retracted an arm to begin touch herself again, moaning loudly into Miu’s ear. Even if Miu had been driven to the edge of ecstasy over and over, Kaede herself had been holding back for a while now, and letting herself go, basking in Miu’s body heat. It just felt so _good_ , having this control over Miu’s release whilst being free to play with herself at leisure. But yet, as her orgasm drew nearer and Miu’s desperate whines grew louder, a new thrill ran down her spine as she slowed to a stop and held back her own desires. She could almost sympathise with Miu, not being able to push through and let herself go, but there was a lot more fun to be had before either of them got what they wanted.   
  
“You said you wanted me to let you, uh, cum, right?” Miu was rubbing off on her, but Kaede still wasn’t great at the ‘dirty talk’ part of sex. At least Miu had her beat there. “Maybe we can work something out.” Miu seemed to quiver with anticipation, which only grew as Kaede raised her legs up to strip off her underwear under her nightgown, leaving her in nothing but that. Stradding Miu’s head, Kaede grinned and pulled off the tie covering her eyes, letting Miu get a _real_ good look at how she wasn’t the only one needing release.   
  
“O-O-Oh.” Miu stammered, staring at Kaede’s crotch, before immediately craning her head forward, Kaede letting her have her way as she angled her hips towards Miu. Kaede had to immediately clasp a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream - the feeling of Miu’s hungry tongue instantly began to ravish Kaede, eating her out hungrily as if _she’d_ be the one to finish from it. Kaede gripped Miu’s head, pulling her closer into herself as she felt her orgasm growing closer and closer. The feeling of dominating Miu in such a personal way made Kaede felt like she was being pumped with electricity. It was powering her, making her evolve as a person.  In all honesty, Kaede and Miu had had a lot of sex. A _lot_ of sex. But Kaede was sure, with all the foreplay and teasing so far - she felt like she was about to explode, her entire world becoming the feeling of Miu’s mouth latched on to her vagina.   
  
“Miu…” Kaede gripped her love’s head a little harder, hoping she wasn’t being too rough. Either way, it didn’t matter; Miu’s licks became more wild and focused, circling her clit faster and faster, Kaede’s thighs clamping on to the sides of Miu’s head, which just made Miu work harder and more frenzied. “Miu, Miu, I think I’m-” Kaede thought it would be a slow burn, growing to an explosion of pleasure. No, it was like a lightning bolt; it felt like every muscle in her body tense as her release took control. She vaguely felt Miu quiver as her thighs became like iron clamps, both of Kaede’s hands gripping Miu’s hair as she couldn’t hold it any longer and just flat out screamed, praying that Hope’s Peak’s wonderfully soundproofed rooms would hide her ecstasy. Finally, the bolt of passion passed and she loosened her thigh-grip on Miu’s head, rolling off her to lie next to her girlfriend.   
  
“W-Was I good?” Miu gasped, still pent up with her own desires.   
  
“I’ll put it this way, sweetheart.” Kaede smiled as Miu grew embarrassed again. “I’m not sure why you talk about your golden brain, when you should be proud of your silver tongue.” Miu broke eye contact, obviously both pleased and embarrassed by Kaede’s praise. Kaede ran a finger down Miu’s form as she climbed on top of her, again playing with those breasts that she loved so much.   
“Hey.” Kaede whispered, making Miu looked back at her, hungry with need. Kaede kissed her firmly again, smiling warmly. Miu, submissive and needy as she was, couldn’t help but smile back at the happy girl leaning on her breasts. Kaede lazily ran a finger on her cheek, and felt something bloom in her chest. In all honesty, this feeling had been in her for a long time, not only during sex, but the handful of dates they’d go on, or just spending quality time. Time with Miu was weird, and there was never a dull or quiet moment around the bipolar inventor. But it was those times this emotion had grown inside Kaede. And then Kaede realised she’d never said something important to Miu, something she’d probably known for a long time, but they’d never actually said to each other beyond a mutual admittance of feelings. “I love you, Miu.” Kaede whispered, hiding her own embarrassment in Miu’s chest. Miu didn’t say anything, and Kaede wondered if it was the wrong thing to say. Maybe Miu’s attraction was surface level, maybe it was-   
  
“H-Hey, Kaede.” Kaede looked up from Miu’s soft breasts to look back at her girlfriend, who looked far different the Kaede had… well, ever seen her. Softer, more embarrassed, but undeniably, hidden as it was… happy. “C-Can you untie me. I-I won’t touch myself I just… maybe like to, I guess, touch you.” Silently, Kaede nodded, undoing first her ankles and then her wrists. As soon as the ropes were off, Miu threw her arms around Kaede’s shoulders, immediately pulling Kaede’s blue nightgown away, leaving the pianist naked as well. And then Kaede was pulled into the tight grip of Miu’s hug, her love’s face buried in her chest - not in a completely sexual manner, but something even more intimate.   
  
“M-Miu, what are you-” Kaede gasped, feeling herself go hot with the pressure on her chest.   
  
“No one like you has ever told me that before.” Miu whispered, holding Kaede tightly. “And I want you to know, uh, that I, well.” Miu couldn’t get the words out. Kaede knew - over the months she’d known Miu she’d gotten an idea of her past, the attachment issues she had and the distinct sense of abandonment she felt. Kaede _loved_ Miu - but to Miu, Kaede realised… she was something far more important and intimate then just a lover.   
  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. I get it.” Kaede pulled Miu out of her breasts (as much as she wanted to leave her there) and kissed her firmly, slipping her fingers through her blond hair. It felt like that kiss, like pure bliss, lasted an eternity, their bodies slowly pushing against each other, their feelings growing from love to lust and everything in-between the two. “I love you so much, Miu, and I don’t think that’ll ever change. My life has been nuts since we’ve been together…” Miu’s eyes grew big again, silently watching Kaede talk as a blush crept across her whole body. “I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the entire world.” She wasn’t sure how Miu was going to react at this outpouring of love, so Kaede felt she’d pair it with what she’d been planning all along. “And as a thank you for these wonderful months…” Kaede’s hands slipped down to Miu’s breasts, gripping them tightly, making Miu cry out in pent up lust. “I’ll give you what you wanted all along.”   
And before Miu could react, Kaede had slipped down the bed, pulling Miu’s legs over her shoulders as Kaede began to eat her out, almost overwhelmed by the warm scent and smell of Miu. But it was a taste she’d had tasted before, and it was one she was almost addicted to. All tonight, she’d been waiting to throw herself upon Miu and give her that release that she wanted so badly - and the desires she could barely contain. Miu’s moans and screams just served to heighten Kaede’s own stewing lust, until Kaede began to pleasure herself as she serviced Miu.   
  
“K-K-K-K” Miu could barely get the first letter of Kaede’s name out as she fought to control her spasms as her hour of teasing and denial culminated. Through the her mind’s fog, Kaede slipped three fingers into Miu, pushing them in as far as she could, making her love arch her back into a perfect ‘C’ shape. With a groan, Kaede pushed a few fingers into her own body, pushing her face further into Miu’s vagina. Miu’s thighs grew tighter around Kaede’s head, her hands gripping it to pump every joule of pleasure from Kaede’s tongue and lips, until finally, Miu sort of… broke. Much like Kaede, like a bolt of lightning pleasure spread through Miu like an overcharged battery, every single part of her body tensing. Kaede actually felt her air supply almost cut out as Miu’s thighs locked around her head like a venus flytrap, sending a thrill down her body that quickly resulted in her second orgasm of the night. The two girls jerked wildly in each other’s grasps as their passions and feelings overwhelmed each other until finally, they collapsed in a heap, Miu’s fingers knotted in Kaede’s hair and Kaede resting weakly on her love’s soft thigh. They lay in these positions for nearly ten minutes, completely exhausted from their more than an hour of lovemaking.   
  
“...”   
“...”   
“...Kaeidiot, did I suffocate you with my supermodel thighs?” Kaede was too tired to argue with the obvious issues with what she said, grabbing her thigh as she got to a sitting up-position.   
  
“Want me tie you up again, for that?” Kaede grinned, making Miu curl up and look away, not really agreeing or disagreeing. Kaede slipped behind her, wrapping an arm around her soft belly, burying her face in her neck. “...You’re a real good lay, Miu.” Miu laughed with only a whiff of confidence, crossing her arms facing away from Kaede.   
  
“Of course I am, you should’ve worked that out from months ago, I’m the best, hottest, sexiest, fucking hot-”   
  
“All right, all right.” Kaede lightly, playfully gave Miu a slap on the behind, making Miu twitch and curl up a little more, calling out a little accidentally. “But you’re right anyway.” Kaede whispered, propping her chin on Miu’s shoulder. “You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me, and life would be a lot more boring if I hadn’t met you here.” Miu just made an ‘oh’ noise and modestly covered her chest from embarrassment. To lighten the mood, Kade added to her words. “And I would’ve missed out on the best sex I’ve ever had.” Kaede just _knew_ Miu was gonna get ranty again, and just as the words began to leave her lips, Kaede grabbed her shoulder and tugged her to roll over so their faces were almost touching.   
  
“I love you so much, Miu. Tonight was one of the most wonderful, exciting time’s I’ve ever had, sweetheart, and I wish these moments could last forever.” She could see the inbuilt fears and issues light up in Miu’s eyes, but even as she tried to look away, Kaede grabbed her cheek and kept their eyes locked. “I mean it, Miu.” Miu got a little fidgety, her fingers slowly sliding up Kaede’s ribs as she looked for the words she wanted to use to express her feelings.   
  
“I, well, I mean…” Those fingers semed an extension of her inability to say what she really felt. “Since we’ve been together, how I... “ She seemed to get annoyed at herself, but finally she found it. Or, rather, both of them. She grabbed Kaede’s breasts, squeezing them maybe a little too hard. “How couldn’t I love someone with such great funbags?” A big moment of silence fell between the two girls, before Kaede practically broke with wild laughter. She wrapped her hands around Miu’s neck, holding her close as she just laughed and laughed and laughed. And soon Miu joined her, stilling holding Kaede’s chest tightly as they just laughed together for what felt like an eternity.   
  
Finally, the laughter died and they just were just curled up together on Kaede’s bed, two young adults connected by a weird and unique love that was unlike any other. After a long time of silence, Kaede let out a big yawn, stretching her naked form out.   
  
“Guess I finally tired you out.” Miu laughed, Kaede just shaking her head in deference to Miu’s beliefs.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s gotta be it.” Kaede giggled a bit. “I didn’t sleep much last night, so I think I’ll get ready for bed, honestly.” Miu seemed a little grumpy, but seemed to accept the outcome. She turned away from Kaede, flopping her legs over the edge of the bed to get up. To her surprise, Kaede grabbed her wrist before she could get up, making Miu get a little startled.   
  
“W-What is it?” Miu stammered. 

“What are you doing?” Miu glanced at her clothes lying in a pile next to the bed.   
  
“G-Getting ready to go?” Kaede just pouted at Miu’s response, tugging her a little harder then she meant, pulling Miu onto her back on the bed again, Kaede’s head hovering over her.   
  
“Why don’t you stay here tonight… we both don’t have anything on in the morning, right?” Kaede’s grin sent a thrill down Miu’s body. “And I’m not really in the mood to put any pajamas on, sooooo-” Somehow, Miu still found a way to act haughty in this situation.   
  
“Makes sense! If I were in your position, I’d _love_ to have my tits as a pillow!” And she was laughing again, but honestly Kaede found herself nodding. Pulling a blanket up, Kaede found herself straddling Miu again, fingers playing with her chest again.   
  
“Oh trust me, Miu.” Kaede whispered, pulling herself close to Miu’s now crimson face. “I’m going to be _using_ a lot more of you for more than just a pillow this weekend.” Another light kiss, and again they were at it again, a tiny gasp escaping from Miu’s lips.   
  
“O-Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
